My Princess
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: A 'amiga de sempre' de Sora tinha se tornado alguém mais especial para ele. Porém, não conseguia falar isso para ela  -oneshot SoKai, bem curtinha-


Era mais um belo dia em Destiny Islands. O sol brilhava, mas não de um modo tão intenso que incomodava, e sim de um modo que fazia as águas cristalinas do mar brilharem e deixarem a ilha com mais jeito de paradisíaca. Sora observava o vai e vem das ondas encantado, sem conseguir perder a afeição que tinha por seu lar.

O rapaz, agora com 17 anos, adorava ficar admirando o mar. Ele o lembrava de suas diversas aventuras pelos mundos, tudo o que tinha descoberto, todas as lutas travadas, os lugares que tinha conhecido. Tudo isso passava novamente pela sua cabeça ao ver a imensidão e aparente infinidade do mar. E, quando contemplava sua beleza, outra coisa tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

Kairi. Sua 'amiga desde sempre', como costumara dizer. Porém, aos poucos, começara a perceber que não a considerava apenas como isso. Seu coração acelerava ao estar perto dela, ver seu sorriso bastava para deixá-lo contente, isso sem falar nas diversas vezes que ficava sem graça e sentia seu rosto esquentar. Já fazia algum tempo que se perguntava se isso era algo normal, e cada vez mais acreditava que tudo isso significava que sentia algo mais.

Mas o problema era: Como falar? Não só esse, mas também _se_ deveria falar. Poderia estragar toda a amizade de anos dos dois. Porém, sentia que iria enlouquecer se continuasse guardando isso para si por muito tempo. Mas como chegar até ela, e dizer que a amava? Parecia até fácil em tese, chegara a tentar algumas vezes, mas sua garganta fechava ao chegar perto da garota. O máximo que conseguira fazer sair foi um gaguejo baixo, que não seria entendido por ninguém além dele.

Suspirou ao pensar nisso. Estava tão distraído que nem percebera a aproximação de alguém.

-Bom dia, Sora!

Chegou a pular tamanho o susto. E, quando sua mente reconheceu a voz, seu rosto ficou vermelho. Olhou para a ruiva sem jeito e tímido, sentindo a alegria tomar conta de seu coração só por ver aquele sorriso radiante que ela tinha. Balbuciou um 'bom dia' de volta, ao que Kairi indagou

-O que houve, Sora? – ela riu ao completar - Não sabia que era gago.

-N-nem eu. – rebateu o rapaz, fazendo-a rir mais

-Aliás, isso me lembra... – a ruiva deu uma breve pausa, e então olhou diretamente em seus olhos – Por que está agindo estranho ultimamente, Sora?

-Como assim? – perguntou, com semblante confuso

-Sei lá, é que às vezes você se afasta de mim... – respondeu ela, baixando o olhar – Parece me evitar...

O garoto engoliu em seco. Às vezes realmente estivera afastado, mas era por não saber lidar com seus sentimentos. Não sabia, não fazia ideia de que ela pudesse notar isso. Definitivamente não fora sua intenção machucá-la.

E agora estava em uma encruzilhada. Se continuasse escondendo o que sentia por ela, acabaria machucando-a mais, e não queria isso em hipótese alguma. Porém, falar para Kairi implicaria o risco de perder sua amizade, outra coisa que não queria jamais.

-Kairi, me desculpe, realmente não foi minha intenção... – começou, ainda indeciso quanto ao que fazer

-Por que está fugindo de mim então? – a ruiva rebateu, olhando incisivamente para ele

Sora chegou a abrir a boca, mas a voz não saiu. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais ainda, o que lhe dizia que já deveria estar quase no tom do cabelo dela. Mas, então, percebeu que esse era o momento que deveria falar para ela. Se não conseguisse, teria de aguentar viver com isso barrado em sua garganta. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer com que o ar dissipasse seu nervosismo. Funcionou, ao menos em parte. Mas foi o suficiente para conseguir falar

-Se me afasto de você, é porque tenho medo de como vai reagir quando souber o que verdadeiramente sinto por você. – ao que ela fez uma expressão confusa, ele se aproximou mais e colocou a mão em seu rosto – Eu te amo, Kairi. Muito mais do que só como amiga.

A garota fez uma expressão surpresa, mas Sora nem reparou. Tinha movido o olhar para os delicados lábios da ruiva, e, sem que conseguisse se segurar, anulou a distância de ambos. O beijo começou inseguro, porém a surpresa passou para ele ao perceber que ela correspondia. Kairi puxou-o mais para perto, enquanto ele enlaçava a cintura dela, seu coração enlouquecendo cada vez mais. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam com a respiração acelerada, e olharam diretamente um nos olhos do outro. Deram um leve sorriso ao verem o reflexo da alegria de cada.

-Pois saiba que essa seria minha reação. – falou a ruiva, abrindo mais o sorriso

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:** Nossa, quanto tempo sem novas postagens por aqui xDD *e recomeça com essa one super curta, que provavelmente vai ficar sem review como suas outras histórias* Obrigada pelo seu otimismo, Solare ¬¬'' Enfim, beijos para todos, e reviews, please


End file.
